The present invention relates, in general, to head covers for golf clubs and, in particular, for head covers capable of receiving the oversized golf club heads.
Golf club head covers have been used for numerous years to protect the heads of golf clubs, especially the wood clubs, from hitting other clubs within the golf bag during the transport of the golf clubs. Typically, the head cover is made of a soft, plush or padded material that extends over and around the golf club head. The golf club head cover may also extend over a portion of the shaft or may be connected to a narrow band of highly elasticized material that extends over a portion of the shaft. With the advent and the increased use of the oversized golf club head, the typical golf club head cover can no longer adequately be fitted thereon.
One option has been to provide a set of golf club head covers in which at least one head cover of the set has a larger inner capacity than the remaining head covers of the set. This larger head cover would then be used for the oversized, large drivers. However, this can provide a manufacturing and inventory problem since two sizes of golf club head covers would need to be manufactured. Also, not every golfer has an oversized golf club and would therefore not require the oversized head cover.
As a result, two sets of golf head covers would need to be packaged to accommodate both golfers who have an oversized golf club head and those who do not have an oversized golf club head.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a golf club head cover that can be used for both standard wood golf clubs as well as the oversized driver wood golf clubs. It is also desirable to provide a golf club head cover that can automatically expand to accommodate an oversized golf club head, but does not detract from the overall look of the golf club head cover as provided by the soft, plush or padded material.
This invention addresses the aforementioned concerns by providing a head cover for golf clubs comprising a first member made of a non-stretchable material and configured to have a tubular shape for receiving a club head. This first member has a closed first end and an opposing second end. A second member defines an elongated sleeve integrally connected to the second end of the first member, wherein the first member has an elastic strip extending from the first end to the second end for allowing the golf club head cover to expand for oversize golf club heads without detracting from the non-stretchable material.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.